


С утром, солнышко

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, But they switch, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Not Canon Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Wake-Up Sex, What even is canon?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Summary: Нет ничего хуже, чем проснуться от эротического сна. Секунду назад Стив с набором тентаклей высасывал из Баки душу, определенно умея ими пользоваться. А сейчас его ослепляет чертовски яркое даже для утра солнце. Оно пробивается через окно спальни и бьет Баки прямо в закрытые веки.Баки хнычет, оплакивая потерю играющих с его задницей щупалец, и стряхивает остатки сна, когда понимает, что сон, возможно, еще не кончился.— Утречко, Бак, — слышит он Стива, приглушенно вещающего из-под одеяла с набитым ртом.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	С утром, солнышко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mornin' Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055217) by [judithandronicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus). 



Нет ничего хуже, чем проснуться от эротического сна. Секунду назад Стив с набором тентаклей высасывал из Баки душу, определенно умея ими пользоваться. А сейчас его ослепляет чертовски яркое даже для утра солнце. Оно пробивается через окно спальни и бьет Баки прямо в закрытые веки.

Баки хнычет, оплакивая потерю игравших с его задницей щупалец, и стряхивает остатки сна, когда понимает, что сон, возможно, еще не кончился.

— Утречко, Бак, — слышит он Стива, приглушенно вещающего из-под одеяла с набитым ртом.

Потянувшись, как сонный кот, Баки хрипит в ответ, легко толкаясь бедрами навстречу. Стив лежит на нем мертвым грузом и впивается в ягодицы ногтями. Все еще зажмурив глаза, Баки шарит живой рукой по кровати, хватает подушку Стива и натягивает себе на лицо.

— Хм-мпх, — снова хрипит Баки, покачивая бедрами, когда Стив скользит ниже по его члену. — Боже мой, Стиви. — Стив хихикает, вибрация проходит через Баки, и он начинает толкаться сильнее. — Блядь, малыш, — говорит он в подушку.

Стив начинает сосать с большим усердием и поднимается выше, оставляя во рту только чувствительную головку, которую сосет сладко и нежно, практически доведя Баки до взрывоопасного состояния. Одной рукой он твердо прижимает бедра Баки к кровати, а другой пытается отбросить одеяло… куда-то в сторону. У Баки сейчас другие приоритеты.

Он отбрасывает подушку, закрывающую его от солнца, тянется руками вниз и вплетает пальцы в золотистые спутанные волосы.

— Добр утр, — бормочет он, проводя пальцами по щеке Стива, и трет подушечкой пальца его нижнюю губу, туго натянутую вокруг его члена. — Так хорошо… — Стив, довольный похвалой, улыбается так широко, насколько это возможно в его положении, стараясь не выронить Баки изо рта.

— Тебе разве не нужно с утра пораньше спасать мир? — продолжает Баки, рисуя большим пальцем линию к уголку губ и вталкивая его в тугой жар. Стив стонет и открывает рот еще шире, хотя казалось, шире некуда, чтобы взять палец и член еще глубже. Он массирует языком крупную вену с нижней стороны ствола так, что Баки практически вплавляется в матрас. 

— _Блядь_ , малыш, твой рот…

Стив медленно поднимается вверх, останавливаясь, чтобы покружить языком вокруг члена, на пару секунд, или, может, часов, или на сколько-то еще. Баки некогда разбираться в концепции времени. 

— Меня отозвали, — отвечает Стив, продолжая прижимать нижнюю губу к уздечке. — Нат положит всех врагов без нас. А еще я с прошлой ночи должен тебе отсос.

Стив произносит эти слова прямо напротив головки и смахивает языком капельку предъэякулянта, выступившую на самом кончике. Баки вздрагивает от неожиданности, его яйца напряжены, а глаза закрываются сами по себе. Он еще толком не проснулся, а уже почти кончил. Что ж, его парень времени не теряет. 

— Я близко, Стиви, — стонет он, проводя пальцами по волосам Стива и удерживая его голову на месте. Он решает, насколько нежными будут его толчки. Стив вбирает его до упора и касается кончиком носа кудряшек Баки, который почти видит звезды, когда он втягивает щеки и продолжает сосать.

Вскоре — слишком, блядь, рано, хотя ему и десяти лет бы не хватило — Стив отрывается от члена, и Джеймс Барнс не может справиться с потерей этого шикарного рта, но отказывается признавать за собой жалкий скулеж, вырвавшийся из его горла.

— Ш-ш-ш, — Стив успокаивающе проводит рукой по его бедру и мурлычет — самым натуральным, сука, образом _мурлычет_ , в жизни Баки не было ничего сексуальнее. — Я тебя слышу. Сделаю тебе очень приятно, обещаю. Просто хочу уточнить, чего ты хочешь. Кончить мне в рот или в задницу, Бак? — хрипло говорит Стив, осыпая влажными поцелуями его яйца. — Потому что я готов.

Погодите, _чего_? Баки моргает пару раз, глядя на Стива, который трясет головой, пытаясь смахнуть волосы. Ему нужна пара минут, чтобы понять, что сказал Стив. Сейчас он слишком завис, наслаждаясь аппетитностью возлюбленного: его взлохмаченными волосами, искусанными красными губами, распухшими и влажными от слюны и смазки.

— Как долго ты ждешь? — спрашивает он, как всегда удивленный желанием Стива быть снизу.

Стив посылает Баки свой лучший сексуальный взгляд, широким мазком проводит языком от корня до кончика и трется о чувствительную головку щетинистым подбородком. 

— Довольно долго. — Этот, черт его дери, дурачина _подмигивает_ ему, весь из себя самодовольный и счастливый.

Что ж, в эту игру можно играть и вдвоем, думает про себя Баки. Он тоже знает пару-тройку способов завести Стива с полуоборота. Нужно лишь сменить правила игры.

— Чего _ты_ хочешь, Стиви? — рычит Баки, вскидывая бедра, чтобы ударить того членом по подбородку. Глаза Стива стекленеют, чего и добивался Баки: его парень никогда не против борьбы в постели. Потом он проводит металлическими пальцами по волосам Стива и грубо дергает их. Стиву этого хватает, его голубые глаза закрываются, ресницы трепещут, а из нежных губ вырывается сладкий всхлип. _Боже, как он прекрасен_.

— Хочу дать тебе, все что хочешь, крошка. — Баки поочередно то дергает его за волосы одной рукой, то нежно гладит по лицу другой, наслаждаясь видом возлюбленного, разрываемого на части от контраста. — Все как обычно.

— Баки, — хнычет Стив, заползая на Баки. — Поцелуй меня, Бак.

Баки не сможет отказать своему парню, об этом и думать нечего, тем более когда тот так в нем нуждается. Баки проскальзывает руками под Стива, тянет его вверх и целует, сильно и уверенно, таким поцелуем, какой Стив и заслуживает. Он целует до тех пор, пока Стив не теряется в желании, оглушенный и задыхающийся. Когда потребность в дыхании пересиливает, они разделяются, все еще прижимаясь лбами и носами — их губы так близко, что они почти делят тяжелое дыхание на двоих.

— Так сильно люблю тебя, дурачину, — шепчет Баки, ловя его нижнюю губу. Стив улыбается, и Баки, все еще придерживающий его зубами, чувствует это.

— Чья бы сонная корова мычала.

— Смотри у меня, Роджерс, — грозит Баки мягким, нежным голосом, но кусается еще сильнее, вырывая из сладких губ шипение.

— Ай, — ворчит Стив, — я не твой завтрак, изверг. 

При этом он, конечно же, даже на миллиметр не сдвигается, так что Баки не волнуется о том, что мог переборщить. Стив еще на месте, заключенный в объятия, сидит у него на коленях и прижимается к нему лицом.

— Ты все еще не ответил на вопрос, малыш, — воркует Баки, утешающе скользя кончиком языка по укусам. — Чего бы ты хотел?

Из всего, что он любит и всегда любил в теле Стива, самое лучшее — это его безупречная светлая кожа. Когда-то давно это делало его болезненно бледным, а теперь он похож на мраморную скульптуру.

Он всегда — _всегда_ — был очень красивым.

Особенно Баки любит румянец, раскинувшийся от щек до груди, где он расцветает горячими пятнами, прямо как сейчас. Его грудь тяжело вздымается и опускается, от голубых радужек осталось лишь тонкое кольцо, растянутое вокруг широких, залитых похотью, зрачков… Стив прекраснее любой музейной картины, распутный и умоляющий. Баки, держащий его таким в своих объятьях, самый счастливый человек на земле.

— Трахни меня, Баки, — шепчет Стив, внезапно засмущавшись. Он становится таким каждый раз, когда приходится просить. Кто бы знал, _что_ это творит с Баки, когда он видит, как любимый краснеет, как чертов девственник, и просит член в задницу. Улыбка, расцветающая на лице Баки, одновременно и довольная, и хищная.

— Как скажешь, малыш, — Баки притягивает Стива для очередного поцелуя.

Они на долгое время растворяются в поцелуе, в скольжении языков и губ, дразнящих и вкусных. Они сплетаются вместе, скользкие от пота тела извиваются и качаются, члены трутся друг о друга, разжигая желание, но не переходя за грань.

— Прошу, Бак, — Стив тяжело дышит под его подбородком. — Мне нужно сейчас.

Нет такой вселенной, где подобная мольба не попала бы прямо в его сердце (ну ладно, и член), Баки проводит правой ладонью по спине Стива вниз и погружает средний палец в расщелину задницы, другой рукой он разминает ягодицу.

— Конечно, сладкий. Я о тебе позабочусь. Ведь я всегда даю тебе то, что нужно? — Баки вцеловывает слова Стиву в шею, мягко, нежно и тягуче, как ирис.

— А теперь ложись на живот, солдат.

Разумеется, он, как послушный солдат, подчиняется. Стив всегда подчиняется. Что насчет Баки? Баки себе на уме, особенно после его долгой зимы. Наедине со своим парнем он может командовать исподтишка и наслаждаться этим, более того — _Стиву_ самому это нравится, нравится, когда Баки слишком много себе позволяет. Но сейчас это неважно. Баки встряхивает головой. Сейчас его парень сдвигается в центр их кинг-кинг-сайз кровати, опускает голову и выгибает спину, приподнимая свою прекрасную задницу. Все эти твердые мускулы, выставленные напоказ, как будто он скульптура греческого бога, дитя любви мрамора и вибраниума.

Истинно неподдельное совершенство развалилось на кровати и ждет. Ждет его.

Весьма неплохо для бруклинского оборванца, очутившегося точнехонько в новом дивном мире с любовью всей своей жизни под боком.

Баки почти задыхается от накативших эмоций, он сдерживает себя и не дает им волю — сейчас не время впадать в сентиментальность. Время сломить его мужчину — одним прикосновением, одним поцелуем — лишь раз провести языком.

— Вот так, правильно, Стиви, — говорит Баки, оглаживая напряженного Стива. — Видел бы ты себя, раскинулся как на картинке. — Стив ерзает от похвалы, трепещет, как ветви дерева, его бедра дрожат. Все это греет Баки изнутри. — У тебя самая красивая задница за всю историю человечества, знаешь? Люблю, когда ты передо мной красуешься. — Он склоняется и прижимается губами к самому низу спины, нежно, как прикосновение цветком, сладко, как только возможно. Стив извивается под его губами. — Да я везунчик, раз могу смотреть на тебя, милашка. 

Баки перекидывает ногу, седлает голени Стива и принимается выцеловывать его спину. Касается языком выпирающих позвонков и оставляет нежные поцелуи во впадинках, движется выше, постепенно накрывая тело Стива как одеялом. В итоге он упирается головкой члена в расщелину ягодиц и не может сдержаться и не толкнуться между бедер Стива, со стоном прижимаясь к его яйцам.

— Черт возьми, Стиви, — бормочет задыхающийся Баки, толкаясь в мокрые от пота бедра. Он кладет голову Стиву на плечо и тяжело дышит ему на ухо. Стив вторит ему стоном, вбиваясь эрекцией в простыни.

— Пожалуйста, Баки, — хрипло всхлипывает Стив, и этот звук отдается у Баки в члене. _Разумеется_ , он сделает для Стива _все что угодно_.

— Слышу тебя, — шепчет Баки, касаясь носом ушной раковины Стива, — и сделаю тебе очень хорошо. — Стив награждает его сладким тихим звуком, вырвавшимся изо рта, короткими тяжелыми вздохами и покачиванием бедер.

Баки требуются все запасы его решимости, чтобы вытащить член из горячей хватки бедер, но у него есть миссия, а Баки не из тех, кто саботирует задания. Прежде чем приступить к длительному спуску по телу Стива, он осматривается. _Цель обнаружена._ Баки на коленях подползает к тумбочке Стива и берет с нее уже открытую и липкую смазку. Он аккуратно бросает ее на матрас и возвращается обратно к его ногам.

Баки тянет бедра Стива вверх, поднимая его на колени, чтобы раздвинуть идеальные половинки задницы и полюбоваться на свои владения. Ему не нужно смотреть в лицо Стива, чтобы знать, что он мило покраснел. Баки видит на шее намек на румянец, наверняка стекающий вниз по точеной груди, и раздувается от собственнической гордости. _Никто_ , кроме него, не знает Стива таким: он доверяет только Баки.

Он только его.

Маленькая розовая дырка уже пульсирует, отчаянно нуждаясь в его внимании. Один только вид на трепещущую плоть поджаривает мозг Баки. Вообще-то он собирался немного дольше помучить Стива, но это, черт возьми, сбивает всю его решимость. Баки, не раздумывая, широко проводит языком от яиц до копчика, выбивая из Стива удивленный короткий вскрик. Он повторяет это еще раз, снова и снова. К четвертому разу Стив дрожит в подвешенном состоянии, мяукая, как котенок, и тщетно пытаясь потереться обо что-нибудь членом.

— Ба-аки, — жалобный скулеж Стива отзывается в члене. 

Баки посмеивается от разочарования в его голосе и от отчаянных попыток прижаться бедрами к его лицу. Он немного отодвигается, оставляя себе возможность дразнить чувствительную кожу. Баки ударяет языком по отверстию и направляет горячее влажное дыхание на маленькие складочки. Довольный аккомпанементом, прозвучавшим от Стива, он ныряет обратно, рисует кружок кончиком языка и дует на него. Стив задыхается, извиваясь, как самая развратная блудница. Баки со всей ответственностью возвращается обратно к делу, тщательно вылизывая и покусывая задницу и нежную кожу между ягодиц. Он смыкает губы вокруг отверстия, целуя и посасывая до тех пор, пока Стив не расслабляется и не впускает кончик его языка внутрь тугого жара.

Движения языка _сокрушают_ Стива, он теряет самообладание, и это переворачивает все внутри Баки; он крепко держит раздвинутые ягодицы, удерживая Стива на месте: он чувствует себя всемогущим, он чувствует, что мог бы _захватить мир_. Его парень разваливается на куски у него на языке, и это чистый кайф, вот что он ощущает.

Баки увлекается, оставляя на бедрах синяки, которые не продержатся и час, и засовывает язык так глубоко в идеальную задницу, как может. Краем сознания он слышит мольбы, бессвязные бормотания и грязные просьбы Стива: « _еще_ », « _Баки_ », « _прошу_ ». Баки хорошо понимает, о чем его просят, но он все еще не наигрался, поэтому Стиву придется взять себя в руки и потерпеть.

— Еще не все, малыш, — мурлычет он, проводя языком широкую полосу по розовой коже. — Трахну тебя, только когда наемся твоей задницей. — Он со стоном возвращается к своей работе и продолжает вылизывать. Стив разваливается на части, его бедра дрожат, он с трудом опирается на локти и выгибает для Баки спину. Баки видит, что его разрывает между желанием толкнуться членом в матрас и желанием податься назад, к Баки.

На его удачу, Баки — парень понимающий, он протягивает живую руку к его члену и сжимает кулак у основания. Медленно проводит по всей длине вниз и оставляет большой палец на кончике. Стив мокрый, смазка буквально _стекает_ вниз: на простынях появилось небольшое пятнышко. 

— Видел бы ты себя, малыш, — воркует Баки. — До какого состояния я тебя довел.

Стив всхлипывает, когда Баки убирает руку: он _почти плачет_ , так отчаянно нуждаясь в нем, и только Баки может сделать все правильно, к тому же он уже наигрался. Теперь очередь Стива получать удовольствие.

— Ш-ш-ш, ты очень хорошо себя вел, Стиви, — утешающе говорит Баки, — хороший мальчик. — Он нажимает кончиком большого пальца, скользкого от смазки, на анус.

Стив сразу вздрагивает, и его начинает трясти. Все, что удерживает его на коленях — это руки Баки. Он, не двигаясь с места и не убирая палец, подкладывает Стиву под бедра подушку и вознаграждается облегченным вздохом. Стив стонет, устраиваясь поудобнее. Баки льет смазку ему на задницу, вытаскивает палец, массирует нежную плоть, набирает смазку и снова надавливает внутрь. На этот раз Стив принимает его легче, но Баки все равно не торопится: он держит медленный ритм, не спеша сгибает пальцы и потирает кольцо мышц. Стив хнычет и изгибается в готовности принять его глубже.

— Еще, пожалуйста, еще, — ноет Стив, насаживаясь на пальцы. Баки не может ему отказать, особенно когда представляет, как заменит палец в тугой дырочке своим членом.

— Как скажешь, малыш, — бормочет он, наблюдая, как тело Стива не хочет выпускать его палец. На этот раз он добавляет еще больше смазки, льет ее и на свои пальцы, и на Стива, затем нажимает двумя скользкими пальцами внутрь, стараясь двигать ими мимо его простаты. Баки крутит запястье и двигает пальцами внутри пульсирующего жара, лаская гладкие внутренние стенки, прежде чем раздвинуть пальцы и растянуть его. Стив вскрикивает от неожиданности и качает бедрами, стараясь насадиться глубже. Его капризные движения смещают угол, и теперь пальцы бьют прямо в цель.

Стив на взводе, он так возбужден, что воет от первого же прикосновения, его бессвязный крик переходит в непристойные причитания, просьбы, и мольбы его прекраснее всего, что Баки когда-либо слышал.

— Трахни меня, Баки. Пожалуйста, трахни меня. _Прошупрошупрошу._

Как Баки вообще может отказать такой просьбе?

— Да, хорошо, малыш, — шепчет он, вытягивая пальцы наружу. 

Баки ухмыляется, когда Стив скулит от потери:

— Нетнетнет, не доставай, Баки.

Баки проводит рукой по своему красному, напряженному от желания члену и пристраивает его к трепещущему и сжимающемуся вокруг пустоты Стиву. Затем он двигается, толстая головка члена проскальзывает внутрь. Стив беззвучно трясется и прерывисто стонет, натягивая себя сильнее на член. Баки плотно прижимается бедрами к заднице, и от Стива доносится сладкий красивый вздох. Этот звук разорвал бы Баки на части, не будь его член стиснут глубоко внутри Стива.

— Шевелись, Баки, — бормочет Стив и берет дело в свои руки. Точнее, в свою задницу. Он почти соскальзывает с члена, оставляя внутри лишь головку.

— Трахни меня. _Сильно_ , сержант.

Вот черт.

Стиви использует его фирменный _Капитан-Америка-разочарован-в-тебе_ тон. Пока внутри него член Баки. Это почти отправляет того на орбиту. Этот трюк работал во время войны — работает и сейчас. Не может он подвести капитана, понимаете? Поэтому он хватает Стива за бедра и выпускает свои желания наружу.

Звуки эхом заполняют спальню: шлепки кожи о кожу, скрип кровати, вздохи, стоны и непристойности. Последнее в основном исходит от бравого капитана. Рот Баки занят другим — он целует и покрывает укусами новый синяк на плече у Стива.

— Кончишь со мной, красавчик? — хрипит Баки. Шлепая бедрами о Стива, он таранит его простату головкой. 

— Я близко, — Стив тяжело дышит и дрожит от надвигающегося оргазма, — Уже почти.

Через пару метких толчков или, может, не пару, а сотню — Баки не в состоянии считать, — Стив кончает, брызгая себе на живот и на простынь.

Как обычно, Баки следует сразу же за ним. Стив пульсирует и сжимается, для него этого более чем достаточно. Финальный аккорд, дамы и господа, спасибо за внимание. 

Все тело Баки напряжено, он видит звезды и солнце, изливаясь глубоко внутри Стива. Спустя почти вечность он делает пару тягучих движений, заталкивая горячую сперму еще глубже, и медленно вытаскивает член. Стив переплетает пальцы с Баки и падает на кровать.

Они растягиваются на постели, все еще держась за руки, потные, липкие и не отошедшие от оргазма. Баки кидает взгляд на прекрасного свежевыебанного мужчину рядом с ним и ухмыляется. Он, черт возьми, счастливчик.

Он подносит руки к лицу и нежно целует костяшки Стива. Стив награждает его улыбкой яркостью в миллион ватт — такая предназначена только для Баки.

— С утром, солнышко.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, поставьте кудос автору оригинала <3


End file.
